Sign My Name
by WhichCat
Summary: After her father's death and a messy divorce, Mariko Hisakawa is struggling to stay a float. However, after a chance encounter with a man she hasn't seen in years, Mariko begins to regret her choice in career and the affair she once had with the youngest of the Ootori brothers. Will she be able to tame the waves inside, or will she be pulled into the undertow? (Read & review?)
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the office building, sharply dressed and not without an entourage. He looked slick in his tailored business suit and his black hair was gelled back, though it still retained a bit of volume. He looked about the modern reception area and admired the simplistic taste of it's owner. As he came to a low positioned desk and secretarial centre, he was greeted by an over enthusiastic blonde who stood and escorted the taller male, and his group, to a more intimate receiving room. The male pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he sat on the slightly more modern white sofa and waited.

He glanced at his watch for what must have been the 5th time in as many minutes. He grew impatient and pushed his fallen glasses up. He closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. The glass door opened and the black haired male looked towards it as a small, young woman entered the room. She had just come from lunch, he observed, and she looked as though it wasn't a very pleasant one. She came to stand behind a desk and placed her purse down on the top of it. He watched as her short brown hair fell about her shoulders as she rifled through paperwork before picking up a small black book and flipping through it. There was something about this woman that was familiar to him but he wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm sorry, to keep you waiting, Sir." The woman said as she came to stand beside the desk and gave the group of men a bow. Kyoya stood and bowed back before adjusting his suit. "Mr. Matsuko will see you now." He walked behind the woman, hands shoved in his trouser pockets. His eyes travelled down the length of the smaller woman's back and ended on her rump. It was in the sway of her hips that he finally knew who she was.

As she opened the directors office door Kyoya stopped and really looked at her. Though she had cut her hair, she looked the same as she had in high school. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" He asked although he already knew.

She looked at him and smiled, "I didn't." She said holding the door open for the group of men to enter the large office. A second of silence passed between them before the black hair male relented and walked into the room, clearing his mind of anything that didn't pertain to the meeting at hand.

* * *

Mariko sat at her desk and took a steadying breath. When Mr. Matsuko had told her one of the sons of Yoshio Ootori would be meeting with him today, she hadn't expected it to be him. She hopped that it wouldn't have been him. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the memories of their short high school affair from her mind but couldn't. It had been 4 years since she had seen him last and it hadn't been the best experience.

She opened her eyes. Mariko didn't want to think about it anymore than she had to. Opening the laptop that sat on her desk, the young woman began to type her paperwork for the afternoon and then some. She had been so engrossed in her work that the young woman hadn't realized that it was well into the evening.

She looked over to the Director's office door. It hadn't opened since the group of men first went in. Mariko sighed and stood, walking over to the modern glass door and giving it a light knock. When Mr. Matsuko's voice sounded from the opposite side, the woman opened the door and gave a bow. "Is there anything I can get get for you sir?" She asked as she stood. She looked around the room and locked eyes with the youngest of the Ootori sons.

"No, Mariko, it is fine. Why don't you head home for the night and if there is a pressing matter, we'll let you know." Mariko broke the staring contest with the younger black haired male and looked towards her boss nodding her head once before bowing again and closing the door.

The woman made her way back to her desk and gathered her belongings. As she walked towards the offices' coat rack, she sighed, thankful that Mr. Matsuko had dismissed her for the evening. Mariko grabbed her jacket and opened the glass door that lead from the small back office to the large front office. Once she was on the other side of the door and sure she was alone, the woman closed her eyes and leaned against the hard, cold surface. It felt like a wine and hot bath night and all she had to do was make it out of the building and into the tube before her memories got the best of her.

Eyes open, the woman took a reassuring, deep breath and began the long walk to the shared elevator. She stepped into the brightly lit machine and pressed the ground button. She leaned against the wall and waited for its descent.

* * *

Kyoya took his glasses off and massaged his brow. This meeting hadn't gone the way he had planned. Mr. Matsuko was as good of a negotiator as he was. From the looks of how the night was going, it would take until the late hours of the night for them to strike a deal. Still, if he managed to make a deal with this man, his father's business would gain from it immensely. The black haired male replaced his glasses and stood, stretching his legs. He walked over to the large windows that made up one side of the modernly decorated office. "I do hope we can come to a compromise Mr. Matsuko." He thrust his hands into his pockets and watched as the short haired brunette emerged from the building and crossed the street hurriedly. A smirk graced his lips. So it had been her. "I would hate for us to both walk away empty handed." Kyoya said looking over his shoulder at his soon to be business partner.

* * *

Mariko had made it home in record time. She opened the door of her bachelor apartment and kicked off her heels. Tossing her purse, jacket, and keys onto her small couch, the woman walked tiredly to her western bathroom and turned on the taps of the bathtub. Undoing the first three buttons on her dress shirt, the young woman pulled it out of her black pencil skirt and reached for a hair tie before scooping her short hair into a tiny ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and crossed the small central room into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out an unopened bottle of white wine, her father's favourite. Mariko opened a cupboard, pulled out a wine glass, opened the wine bottle, and poured herself a good sized glass. Taking a sip, she placed the opened bottle on the counter and made her way back to the bathroom where she, after placing the wine filled glass on the side of the tub, stripped and submerged herself into the warm water.

She closed her eyes after turning the taps off and picking up her drink. As unexpected as it was, Mariko was sort of happy he had been the one to come. He had matured nicely since their last encounter and he did look rather handsome in that suit of his. She sighed and sunk lower into the bathtub, she just hopped that his visits and meetings weren't recurring.


	2. Chapter 2

He stifled a yawn as he leaned back into a chair that was placed in front of Mr. Matsuko's desk. He took off his glasses, placed them on his left knee and rubbed at his eyes. "The projected figures are outstanding and as it is, _both_ of our companies will merit from this deal." The younger black haired male replaced his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. Kyoya stood and walked over to the older businessman standing in front of the wall of windows. He held out his hand, "Do we have a deal, Mr. Matsuko?" The older male looked at the youngest Ootori and pursed his lips before extending his hand and giving Kyoya's a shake.

Kyoya smiled a bit and released his new business partners hand. His face remained neutral but he was glad that the meeting was finally over. His body ached and protested with the need for sleep. He walked with the older male to the door and bowed before Mr. Matsuko opened the door. He looked around the intimate outer office and noticed that, although it was still very early in the morning, Mariko was present.

"Do you always arrive this early?" He asked the petite woman, pushing his glasses up his nose. She looked up from her work, lips slightly parted in confusion.

"I do, especially when I know the boss is in need of coffee." She said standing and walking over to the black haired male, two take away cups in hand. "I've got one for you too." She held it out for him to take.

Kyoya gave her a curious look before accepting the cup of coffee. He lifted it to his lips and took a tasting sip. Eyebrow cocked, the male observed her. After all these years she had remembered how he took his coffee. She have him a coy look before knocking on Matsuko's office door and bowing on her way in, offering the older male his coffee. He looked over his shoulder at the woman as she tried and succeeded in talking the older male into taking the day off.

Had she been able to take over her father's business, Mariko would have been a excellent CEO. Unlike her younger brother. Then, perhaps, the contract between their companies wouldn't be as poor as it was. He took another sip of his coffee and hissed as he burnt his tongue.

"Careful, Mr. Ootori, it's hot." She chuckled before walking back to her desk and sitting down.

He ran his free hand through his hair before adjusting his suit jacket. "Won't you see me out, Mrs. Ueno."

"Actually, it's Ms. Hisakawa and I believe you can see yourself out." She said not looking up from what she was typing. Of course! How could he forget that she had gone through a divorce.

"Of course, you seem too busy." He said turning towards the door and opening it. "Until next time." He said as he bowed. As he walked through the rest of the empty office, he couldn't help wonder what the true reason was behind her divorce. Had he been unfaithful? Were they unable to produce heirs? Of course there had been rumours but he never really listened to them. As he stepped into the elevator, Kyoya pushed his glasses up. He was overjoyed that the deal had gone through and that he had found her.

* * *

Mariko looked down at her hands and willed them to stop trembling. He had embarrassed her. He had brought up the one thing she had worked so hard to forget. She balled her hands into fists and turned her head towards Mr. Matsuko's opening office door. She smiled at the older man. "Heading out?" She asked as he gave a sigh and nodded, "Good. You look like you could use some sleep. I suspect the meeting went okay."

Again the male nodded, "Better than okay, I think." He took a gulp of his coffee ignoring the hot temperature. "Mr. Ootori and I made an excellent compromise. He will be joining us for the next 4 weeks while we finalise the proposal and marketing."

She continued to smile but her hands continued to shake. "Oh! That's fantastic Mr. Matsuko. I know how much this project means to you, to the company. I'll be happy to assist you in anyway I can!" Mariko wished she wouldn't be needed. The less time she had to spend with Kyoya the better.

The old businessman smiled down at her before saying his goodbyes and taking his leave. Mariko inhaled deeply and exhaled. Today was going to be a very busy day for her and the rest of the staff.

* * *

By the time the woman got home, she was practically asleep. She kicked off her shoes upon entering the small bachelor apartment. The furthest thing from her mind was the youngest of the Ootori and their eminent professional relationship. Perhaps it would be better if she left the corporation. As she walked across the open concept room, she shook her head. There was no way Mr. Matsuko would ever let her go, he needed her just as much as she needed the income.

Mariko groaned and put out her futon before slipping out of her work clothes and into her night dress. Realising she hadn't turned off the lights, she shuffled her way back towards the entrance and flipped the switch. As she was making her way back to her futon, her phone began to ring. Look around the living room area in the dark was harder than she would have thought and after a few stubbed toes, Mariko finally found her discarded purse and reached into the leather bag, grabbing her phone and answering it.

"Hello?" She asked as she walked behind the diving screen.

"How good of you to answer." Her heart dropped when she heard his voice.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure. How did you get this number in the first place?" She asked kneeling beside her futon. She heard what sounded like the shuffling of papers before the male on the other end responded.

"Why, from Mr. Matsuko. We are partners now. I'm sure he told you that we were working on marketing together."

Mariko nearly fell over. "Of… Of course he did." She stuttered. "Is that what you've called me for, at this hour nonetheless, to work on marketing?" When Kyoya didn't answer she continued. "Could this have waited until tomorrow?" She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Possibly. However, if we get this done tonight, we'll spend less time on it tomorrow." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "What do you mean,'at this hour', it's barely 7:30. Don't tell me you're in bed already."

She looked down at her attire and the at the blankets that seemed to be calling her name. "Why else would I say it?" She practically spat. "I'm going to hang up now…"

"If you do, we'll have to stay late tomorrow night. Alone. In the office." He interrupted.

"Fine, we'll start it now." Staying late at the office was not something she really wanted to do 3 days in a row. Especially when it would include being alone with him. "Care to fill me in on the rest of the project?"

* * *

It had take them a few hours to start their planning and that didn't include their bickering. By the time they had finished, Mariko could barely keep her eyes open. She dropped her phone on the futon beside her and finally crawled into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, the woman fell into unconsciousness. Though it didn't last very long. Mariko woke suddenly and reached for her phone. She pressed the central button and looked at the time. It took her a moment to realize that she had slept through both of her alarms and she shot out of bed. The woman rushed around the small suit and gathered her belongings before running into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. It was times like this that the woman was glad that her bathroom was a western one. She emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and hair damp. She speed walked over to her couch, where she had placed her belongings before, and rushed out of the apartment and down into the busy streets. Usually she would have taken the train, but considering her lateness, the woman decided to take a taxi instead.

By the time she had entered the back office and placed her jacket onto the coat rack, Mr. Matsuko was waiting for her in the doorway of his office, a scowl on his face. She took a deep breath and placed her purse on her desk. She opened her mouth to apologize, but the older male stopped her and motioned for her to follow him. Bowing, the woman did as he wanted. When she entered the room, she noticed that they weren't alone.

Sitting in one of the modern leather chairs at a certain young man. She looked at the older man in confusion and sat beside Kyoya upon her boss' instruction. Mr. Matsuko walked to the back of his desk and sat in his own chair. He looked at some papers in front of him before looking up at the pair. Mariko swallowed and waited for the scolding she knew was coming. However, the older male smiled instead and leaned back in his chair. "I have to congratulate you, Mariko, on a fantastic start for the marketing ploy."

Her head tilted to the side, "Pardon me, Sir?" She said in sheer confusion.

At this the older man smiled wider. "Mr. Ootori brought it to me this morning, saying that he had taken it upon himself to ask you for your assistance. As you do have a degree in marketing, I'm putting you on this aspect of the project." He beamed at the young woman.

Mariko glanced at the man sitting beside her, mouth open slightly. He had lied to her. He had told her that Mr. Matsuko had assigned her to work with him. Though he had now, the youngest Ootori had lied to her and practically forced her to work with him, which she didn't want to. To show her gratitude for the opportunity, Mariko nodded at the older male in acceptance. "I'm honoured Sir. Thank-you, I'll do my best." Again she looked at Kyoya, her skepticism hidden behind her features. What was he playing at and why did he want to work with her? Her mind briefly loitered to the possibility that he didn't just want to work with her, but wanted her. She shivered but was unsure if it was from discomfort or from the thrill of him wanting her, again, after all these years. When she noticed his slight smirk, Mariko looked down at her hands, asking to be excused for a moment. Whatever his plan was, she would have to be on high alert. He was a part of her past that she didn't want to revisit.


	3. Chapter 3

The past week had been rough and she couldn't remember the last time she had taken a moment for herself. Mariko sat at her desk writing another draft of their marketing proposal for the Board of Executives. Her fingers and back ached but she wouldn't let him know. She couldn't allow him to see just how little of her education she had used while working for this company. He couldn't see how out of practice she was. It was one thing to type emails and record transactions for Mr. Matsuko, but it was another to type 15 page proposals, each one becoming more concise as they went.

The young woman leaned back in her chair and took a breath, closing her eyes. She placed her hand onto her rumbling stomach hoping it would quiet before the devil himself appeared and offered her a meal she couldn't refuse. As if he had heard her thoughts, the youngest Ootori opened the door to the small office waiting area and stepped inside. Mariko sat up and watched as the young male came to stand in front of her desk. "Mr. Matsuko is busy at the moment, so I'll have to get you to sit and wait." She said as cheerfully as she could manage. The brunette had tried to protest giving Kyoya free range of the office but she had been ignored.

As he sat down on one of the white couches, the young woman returned to her proposal and decided that she was finished with it. Hitting the print button, she stood and walked to the large printer adjacent to her desk. She pulled the single sided stack of papers from the tray and paper clipped them together. Mariko turned to face the male sitting on the couch and began to walk towards him. She stilled when his head shot up to look at her and her stomach rumbled louder than before.

Kyoya smirked as the woman tried to hide her embarrassment and continued to walk. She stood in front of him and handed him the stack of papers, clearly titled 'Proposal'. He took them and stood, "As it would seem, Mr. Matsuko is still busy and you've finished the proposal. Why don't we go for lunch." She looked at him suspiciously. "We can discuss this." He held up the booklet.

Mariko looked at the proposal and then back at the male standing before her. "I'll leave a message for Mr. Matsuko. The conference he is hosting is incredibly important." The woman turned towards the desk and wrote a quick sticky note for her boss. She grabbed her purse from her desk and walked out of the open door that the dark haired male held. He closed it behind them and began to walk beside the woman. "The only reason I've agreed to have lunch is because of the proposal… and I haven't eaten today." Mariko mumbled the last part.

"Of course. This is a strictly business lunch. Any other type of outing would be incredibly unprofessional." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and held open the main office door for the young woman.

They reached the elevator and she touched the arrow that marked down. He had better stick to the thought of this being a business lunch. However, it had occurred to her that the youngest Ootori wouldn't have asked her if her traitor of a stomach hadn't given her away. The woman looked straight ahead as the doors opened with a chime and stepped out of the metal box. She knew he was behind her, she could feel his eyes burning holes into her lower back. Mariko stood straighter and pushed her shoulders back. He could think about it. He could dream about it, but she was off limits to the likes of him.

They greeted the front security guard and stepped into the revolving glass door. She stopped just outside of it and tried not to gape. In front of her was a parked black limo, the Ootori family logo taunting her. He placed his hand on her lower back and she stepped out of his reach, finally able to focus again. When had he called for his driver? Or had she been wrong and he planned to take her out to lunch regardless if her hunger?

He walked to the door of the limo and opened it, "I would rather not waste the reservation. So if you wouldn't mind…" He held out his hand for her to take and use to enter the car, but she refused. Instead, she looked at him, scowling, and slid into the seat. Kyoya walked around the still opened door, straightened his suit jacket and slid in beside her, pulling the door closed. He looked over at the woman and took off his glasses, pulling a cleaning cloth from the pocket hidden on the inside of his jacket. He had wanted to tell her how exhausted she looked but decided against it. He replaced his glasses just as Mariko turned to look at him.

"When did you have time to make a reservation and call up the car?" She asked curiously. Everything seemed so convenient. So readily available that it drove the young woman crazy. Mariko was positive this had been his plan all along.

He angled himself towards the woman and she slid further down the seat, away from him. Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up. "In the elevator. But you seemed too distracted to decide where you would have wanted to dine, so I took the liberty of deciding for you."

He infuriated her. She gave him her best fake smile and looked out of the tinted window. She hadn't been distracted, she just didn't want to partake in small talk with the cold, calculating man. "Where are we going?" She asked as the limo came to a stop. The driver got out of the front end and rushed around to open her door. "Well, that answers my question." She breathed stepping out of the limo. She took a few steps towards the grand entrance of the elite restaurant. Mariko turned to look over her shoulder when she heard the door click shut. "You can not be serious."

Kyoya adjusted his suit jacket again, and ran his hands through his slicked back hair, "Completely serious." He smirked and held out his arm for the brunette to take. She hesitated before placing her hand on his arm. If he hadn't chosen such a prestigious place such as this, she would have never taken his arm.

Together they made their way into the restaurant and were greeted by a very well dressed host. The host looked at Mariko in such a way that she wished she had worn better clothes. However, when the shorter man looked at the taller male beside her, his expression changed ever so slightly and he led them to a lone table — without a word. Once they arrived at the table, the taller male pulled out a chair for the young woman and she sat down. The brunette watched as the waiter placed menus down in front of them and filled their glasses with water. She took a sip of the liquid as her companion fingered through the large booklet. "What do you think of it?" Mariko asked, taking another quick sip of water.

Kyoya was quiet for a moment before answering. "Well, if I had any doubt that you couldn't produce a simple proposal, I would have never suggested to Matsuko that you work on this project." He smirked when her stare become more pointed, almost a glare. "In fact, the Board of Executives is incredibly pleased with this," he tapped the large stack of paper before continuing, "and as already started to look into foreign partners." Just as she was about to speak, the server appeared at their side and asked if they were ready to order. Answering for the both of them, Kyoya ordered both of their meals as well as a bottle of wine, to celebrate. When Mariko had heard the name of the wine, she gave him a look. It was an expensive wine. Or rather, it was for her pay grade. For the man sitting in front of her, however, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What do you mean that the Board of Executives is already looking for foreign partners? Wasn't that supposed to be for the Board?" She asked as the waiter returned and poured them each a glass of wine, leaving the bottle on the table.

The darker haired male raised his glass urging the young woman to do the same, "There has been a change in plans, we were so thrilled to receive the copy before this one, we decided to give it to the Board early." They gently tapped their glasses together and took a sip in cheers. "From your response, I assume Matsuko hadn't told you the news? Or perhaps you had simply forgotten? Regardless, the Board feels that it is critical that, once we secure foreign partners and investment, the both of us meet with these new partners. For negotiations and to clarify any questions or concerns they may have."

Mariko squinted at the young Ootori. Something was off. He spoke as if he knew that they already had foreign partners. "You're not telling me something and if I am to continue working with you on this project, I'll need to know everything." She took a long drink of the red wine.

The black haired male cocked his brow before pushing up his glasses. So, she was as sharp as ever. When they had been in school together, she had been able to tell when he was only giving half truths and partial information. She had pulled information and emotions from him that no one else had. She had used words and that strict expression of hers, however, in most cases she had used her body to weaken his resolve. Kyoya smirked, he wouldn't be blessed with her body this time, but he could hope. "There are a couple of eager investors though they want to meet with us before they make any sort of unofficial commitment."

"In hopes of getting a better deal before they put their name on the list publicly." She stated as if it were common knowledge.

"Yes, and they want the meeting within the next few weeks. Of course, we would have to travel to their location."

"Which is?" Mariko swirled the contents of her glass.

"America." A flash of disbelief flashed across her face.

"America. When you said foreign, I thought perhaps England or even France, but never America." She took another large gulp of wine. "American businessmen are pushy and have no respect for females in their field and you expect me to play nice with them?" He looked at her, emotionless and she knew what his answer was. She reached for the bottle sitting on the table, topped her glass off and held it up, "America, here we come."


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks had flown by and Mariko was a bit nervous. It had been years since she last left Japan for anything other than a quick vacation to the West. But she wasn't going to America for a vacation. She was going on business. The last time she had been on a business trip was with her father when she was 17. Mariko sighed and looked out of the plane's window. It was a spacious craft, but what had she expected of an Ootori group private plane? Across from her, the youngest member of said family sat, eyes closed and hands folded across his chest. She chanced a glance at him and wished that she hadn't. He looked peaceful and gentle when he slept and the sight brought back memories that made her heart ache.

If she hadn't already been engaged when they had started their affair, she would have begged her father to try and persuade Kyoya's father to let them marry. In her youth, Mariko had spent many nights in the youngest son's arms, sobbing — while he slept beside her — and wishing he really could be hers. However, once her fiancé returned from his schooling overseas the pair were forced to end their relationship. It hadn't gone well. She refused to see Kyoya and eventually they graduated from the academy, never to see one another again. Until he came to make negotiations with Mr. Matsuko.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. Would things have been different if they had married? Would she be a mother by now? The young woman pushed these thoughts from her mind and focused on the meeting ahead. They would arrive at the airport and be driven to their hotel. They would check in, separate rooms, of course, have enough time to force jet lag to pass and clean up before meeting with their American investors. Mariko hadn't imagined that this project would move ranks as fast as it had. Though she had been incredibly skeptical at first, she had to admit that she was proud of all they had achieved in such a short time.

When her father had passed away, the young woman had been married to one of her family's business partner's son and any dream that she had of becoming a CEO or high ranking business woman for her father's company had been crushed. In fact, a few months after her father's death her husband had filed for divorce. His own father feeling that the arrangement on which their marriage was made was no longer valid. It was then that Mariko learned that her now ex-husband had been having an affair with a younger woman, but only younger by a few years. He had used her inability to become pregnant to justify his infidelity, but they both knew that this wasn't true. It was he who couldn't produce children. He was infertile. Their years of treatment and counseling proved that much.

Still, she had fallen into a depression, both from the loss of her father and the betrayal of the man she loved. She had fallen from grace. Her brother refused to accept her back into the family estate fearing that their father's company would take him from his new post and power and give it to her. She had no place in society. Until Mr. Matsuko sought her out. He had believed that the daughter of Hiroki Hisakawa would be a great asset to his own company and she supposed Matsuko had been right. Mariko opened her eyes and looked at the male sitting across from her once again. Would he have gotten this far if Kyoya hadn't suggested that her talents be used for this project? If Matsuko hadn't hired her, would the Ootori group have been so interested? What did Kyoya have in store for them? For her? She gave the sleeping male a skeptical look before looking out the window briefly and falling asleep.

* * *

He hated to wake her and disturb the blissful look of much-needed sleep on her face. But they had landed and needed to get going. Kyoya knelt down and gently pushed hair from her face and behind her ear. Her eyelashes fluttered and her brow furrowed. He smiled slightly, oh how he had missed watching her wake and the years had done nothing but make her all the more attractive. "Mariko, you need to get up. We've landed." Again Kyoya touched her face, this time brushing a loose eyelash from her cheek.

Groggily, the woman opened her eyes and blinked a few times before starting at the male in front of her. With his help, she stood and walked out of the plane and down the ramp onto the tarmac. As they were only traveling crit a few days, neither one had large suitcases and therefore their customs clearance was rather quick. And once they had reached their hotel, they were checked in just as fast. When the receptionist handed the tall male a room key, Mariko looked at the woman clearly confused. "I'm sorry, but shouldn't there be a second key? We had booked two rooms."

The woman looked alarmed and immediately began tapping away at her computer. "I'm terribly sorry! It seems that one of the rooms was double booked and we had upgraded your party to our royal suite. I'm sure the manager had notified the main contact…"

Mariko looked at the male at her side and glared. "Ah, yes, I believe that they did. I must have forgotten." He pushed up his glasses and smiled at the receptionist. "Now if you'll excuse us…" Without another word, the male began to walk towards the elevators.

"Thank-you…" She said taking hold of her luggage and following quickly behind him. Once in the elevator, the smaller woman looked at Kyoya, "You forgot about the change in the room, did you?" When he shrugged Mariko took a deep breath. "Regardless, I'm not sharing a bed with the likes of you nor am I sleeping on a couch."

"There is usually a pull out bed in these types of rooms, though most guests aren't aware of them. So it will most likely be cleaner than the bed anyway." When the door opened, Kyoya walked out into the hallway, making his way to the only door on the floor. Inserting the keycard he pushed the door open and looked over his shoulder.

The young woman rolled her eyes and followed, not wanting to be locked out of their shared suite.

* * *

It was safe to say that, by the time Mariko and Kyoya had introduced themselves to their American counterparts, she was exhausted. The young woman nodded while taking a sip of wine. The light-haired American was explaining his company's concerns and what they hoped to receive in added bonus.

"We understand your team's concerns and we will do whatever we can to ensure that they are quelled. However, My family's company and the company represented by Ms. Hisakawa will have to discuss any additional privileges privately before we can give you an answer." The black haired male adjusted his glasses before smiling a rather small, fake smile. "I do hope you understand."

The light-haired American became flustered. "W-well of course. Any reputable business would do such a thing when faced with a major decision. We don't expect to make the deal right at this moment, but would like to within the next week." His eyes darted to his partner who was nodding, his eyes never leaving the young woman's form.

"What is your opinion on the matter, Ms. Hisakawa?" The older of the two Americans asked.

Mariko smiled and folded her hands on the table in front of her. "I completely agree with my partner. This is a huge, important decision and would be for any proposal. Especially for this particular one as it has gained popularity exceedingly fast and there are many offers of partnerships, concerns, and added privileges to consider." The men across from her both looked at her. Really looked at her. Before she had spoken her opinion, they had only considered her as an exotic object to look at. Now, however, they realized that she was more than that. That she was an admirable businesswoman.

The older American man held up his pint of beer, "Let's toast to that." When they all lifted their glasses and motioned for cheer, the man continued, "Now. That's enough business talk. How about we start a more sociable conversation?"

Mariko took another sip of her wine. This was going to be a long night and she wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. Not if their American counterparts had anything to say about it.

* * *

"How is it that you're not running your father's company when you're so brilliant?" The graying male asked, inching his way closer to the young woman. "I'm sure you would make a formidable CEO."

"Well, you see, my brother took it over because I was married. Not that he's doing a particularly good job at running it. Actually, he's kind of running it into the ground." Mariko said, leaning across the table a bit more. "But don't tell him I said that. He won't let me take it over if he knew I said that." She giggled, clearly intoxicated, "Well, I hope to take it over. It is rightfully mine. I am the oldest heir and I'm sure father left it to me in the will." She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I bet you he did." The old American said in a demeaning tone. He reached for one of her hands, but before he could take it, he was startled by a shrill exclamation.

"What was that for?" Mariko looked at the tall male sitting beside her. He had lightly pinched her arm before pinching the bridge of his nose, exhaling.

Kyoya stood up, interrupting the ogling Americans. Mariko looked away from him, wine glass raised to her lips. He had had enough and their companions were getting a bit too touchy. "Mariko, I think we should get you back to your hotel room." Kyoya reached for her wine glass and plucked it from her grasp. "I think you've had enough to drink." The woman pouted but then nodded, standing. She wobbled and the taller male reached out to steady her. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us for a moment." The male said looking at their American companions. "I will return as soon as I see Ms. Hisakawa to her hotel room." The male ignored the groaning men and began to walk the woman out of the restaurant and to the nearest elevator.

Once inside of the metal box, Mariko leaned against the taller male and sighed. "I really didn't think I had that much. We were all having a good time." She slurred closing her eyes. "Right?" When Kyoya didn't answer, the small woman looked at him. She could tell that his jaw was clenched but was unsure as to why. As the door opened to their floor, the black haired male wrapped his arm around her waist and led her towards their shared room. Opening the door, he waited for the brunette to enter. She kicked off her heels when she entered and began to pull her blouse from her pencil skirt before unbuttoning it. She stumbled a bit as she made her way to the bedroom of the large suite.

Kyoya reached for her and pulled her towards him, embracing the young woman from behind. "They were looking at you inappropriately and I couldn't stand it." He said in a hoarse voice. The young man buried his face in the side of her neck, inhaling. "I won't let them have you."

Mariko shivered and closed her eyes. It had been so long since she'd been held like this. She pushed into the body behind her and reached down for his hands, bringing them to hold onto her waist. He slid his hands up her abdomen and then finally to her chest. Once there, they began to massage her breasts, through her bra, as his lips placed quick kisses to her neck and shoulder. Mariko moaned; it had been so long since she'd been touched. Since her body had been loved. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing Kyoya gingerly.

He pulled the woman closer, pushing her already open blouse off of her body. He kissed her harder before grabbing hold of her hips and leading her to the bedroom of the suite. Sitting her down on the bed, Kyoya crawled on top of her, kissing the young woman repeatedly. He moaned when she reached for his belt and clumsily unbuckled it. She slid his pants down his rear and began to fondle him through his boxer-briefs. The man growled and nipped at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He had to make it quick. Their American companions were waiting for him to return.

He pulled away from her neck and pushed her black skirt up, noticing that her panties were damp. He licked his lips, running his thumb across the moist fabric, causing the drunk woman beneath to gasp and push into him. Pulling himself from his underwear, the black haired male tugged her panties away from her core and slid into her slowly. He hissed when she involuntarily pulsed around him. Judging from her response it had been too long for her. He steadily moved in and out, watching the brunette's cheeks flush a dark shade of pink. Quick, he thought as he slammed into her harder, it had to be quick.

Mariko wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing him deeper. She moaned rather loudly and arched her heaving chest into him. She would regret this come morning, but at that moment, all she cared about was how good it felt. How perfectly he fit after all the years apart and how much she missed the way he knew her body. She hid her face in her arms to try and cover the pleasure that filled her features. He wasn't as drunk as she was so surely he would remember a lot more than she would. She wouldn't let her sex face be a part of this memory. When Kyoya grabbed onto her hips and lifted them slightly, her hands flew to hold onto something, anything. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he hit her g-spot a few more times. She could feel the burn in her belly start to spread up into her chest and face as she called out his name, over and over again.

Kyoya stilled suddenly with a sharp inhale. The knot at the base of his spine had finally snapped and he spilled himself deep within her. She hadn't gotten there with him, at least, not fully. He could tell by the constant pulsing of her sex organ. Still, the young man pulled out and placed a rough kiss to the woman's lips, murmuring that he'd be back to finish her off in less than an hour. When Mariko shivered in response, the man smirked and slipped from between her thighs, tugging up his pants as he went.

Without another word, Kyoya left their shared suite and made his way back to the hotel restaurant and bar to finish the meeting with their American companions.

* * *

She stood on trembling legs sometime in the early morning and made her way to the bathroom. The only thing on her mind was relieving her bladder of whatever she had drunk the night before. When she was finished, the woman looked at her disheveled appearance in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and there were makeup smudges on her face. At some point, she must have discarded her pencil skirt because she stood in just her bra and underwear. She groaned when she looked at her neck. It was covered in angry purple-red marks and she wasn't too pleased with it.

Turning on the faucet, Mariko splashed her face with water and dried it on a spare hand towel. Though she could only remember bits and pieces, the ache in her hips told her more than she cared to know. With the feeling of disgust slowly creeping up from her stomach, the young woman wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Had she complicated things more than they already were? Her knees gave out slightly and she reached for the edge of the counter. She let out a strangled sob and looked down at her trembling hands. What had she done? Why did it have to be him of all people?

Finally able to control herself, the young woman turned off the faucet and made her way back into the large, dark suite. The bed was empty just as she had left it. He hadn't come back and if he had, the male hadn't bothered to wake her. He had kept his word about sleeping on the pull out bed. As Mariko crawled into the disheveled bed, she sort of wished that he had joined her. That his warmth filled half of the king size and the feeling of emptiness was non-existent.

Before she lay down, the smaller woman jumped out of the large bed and quietly made her way to the living room of the hotel suite. She took a steadying breath before walking up to the pullout couch and lifting the covers slightly. As she gently slid in beside the darker haired male, she hoped that he didn't wake. When he didn't stir, Mariko sighed and curled herself up beside him observing his sleeping features. The more she denied any sort of feelings for her past lover, the harder they hit her, bombarding her mind with memories and feelings of their relationship. She closed her eyes, finally able to quell the waves of nostalgia that had started to drown her. In the haze of unconsciousness, the woman thought she heard Kyoya sigh, "What am I to do with you." She thought he had wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her into his bare chest. She thought that perhaps she would finally sleep feeling wanted and contented.


End file.
